


Drool

by itsellebitch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Overstimulation, Spanking, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsellebitch/pseuds/itsellebitch
Summary: Daddy overstimulates his little girl.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Drool

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! @its-elle-bitch

Bucky let out a low groan as he ran his fingers through your velvet lips. “Jesus Doll, your pussy’s drooling” he rasped out. You let out a high-pitched whine as a metal palm comes down slapping your sensitive cunt. “Too much baby?” Bucky asked in a mocking voice. You nodded at him. Too wrapped up in your overstimulation to give him an articulate answer.  
You had only just come down from your recent high. The result from Bucky’s holding your vibrator to your clit for the better part of an hour. To him, this was a reward for graciously handling him, edging you for the past week. To you, this was your idea of sexual torture.

Rough fingers suddenly grab your jaw, forcing your mouth open. Bucky leans forward, eyes locking with yours as he slowly dribbled his saliva into your mouth. “You better swallow that, doll” he told you, letting go of your jaw. Heat flushed in your lower abdomen as you swallowed his spit. “Good girl” he praised as he stroked your cheek with his thumb.

“Thank you, Daddy”

Bucky’s eyes darkened even more, pride bubbling in his chest at the polite words and manners of his little doll. He smiled down at you before placing a soft kiss on your lips. “Wait until I get my cock in your pussy, doll.” You whimpered at his words. Unsure how you could handle his thick cock pounding into your overstimulated flesh.

His flesh hand snaked down your body, making its way to your heat, rubbing at your bundle of nerves. You jerked from the sudden pleasure, hips involuntarily moving away from the sensation. Bucky growled at your actions. Placing his metal arm over your hips, stilling them and locking them in place.

“Don’t move, you’ve been so good for daddy, don’t make me punish you doll” Bucky said as he stopped his movements. You were thankful for the break from pleasure. Relief vanishing as he sunk two of his metal fingers into your dripping hole. You moaned out from the immense pleasure only Bucky could give you with only his fingers.

“Only one more for me baby, then I’ll fuck you. Promise” Bucky smirked before pressing a kiss into your inner thigh.


End file.
